


Leaving Me, Who Only Cherished You

by meaniesss (koovoix)



Series: don't wanna cry [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, I will fix it soon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, I’m sorry this is so bad, Jisoo is there, M/M, Mingyu is a good boyfriend, Sad Ending, Seattle, Wonwoo sucks, sad mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koovoix/pseuds/meaniesss
Summary: Mingyu really should have known.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: don't wanna cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Leaving Me, Who Only Cherished You

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. please comment if you see any mistakes.
> 
> title from "don't wanna cry" by seventeen

Looking back, Mingyu should have known this was the end. He should have realized what the lack of phone calls meant. He was ever the optimist though, so he rationalized it with the fact that Wonwoo was busy, even though the smiling pictures on his twitter argued against that idea entirely. He was happy though, that his boyfriend was making friends with people in his fancy college. That he was having fun in America and not dwelling on Mingyu. 

So, when Wonwoo missed their weekly skype session, he just smiled and texted him that he hoped he had a good night with his friends. Maybe a few tears fell onto his pillows, and maybe he woke up with the massive headache that always seemed to plague him when he went to bed sad. He seemed to wake up with more headaches lately, but he rationalized that with the fact that he was stressed from being a part time college student, full time fried chicken chef at the chicken place near his crappy apartment, and doting boyfriend who missed his lover very much. 

But, he stopped rationalizing about four months after Wonwoo left to study in Seattle and started seeing what was happening, even when he tried to remain optimistic. His tears started to soak his pillow more and he started to feel bouts of anger that filled his chest with hot pain whenever he saw that Wonwoo was out with his new friends. He still tried though, calling Wonwoo every Saturday at exactly 1pm KST. And, to Wonwoo’s credit, he picked up when Mingyu called, but it seemed to be less out of want and more of obligation. He would be glancing over the laptop to giggle at someone else as Mingyu recalled an incident where Seungkwan accidentally slipped while they were playing games, hitting the floor ass first and looking shocked. 

Mingyu tried so hard to ignore it all, including the time that someone asked who Wonwoo was chatting with in Korean and the older boy plainly said “ _Just a friend._ ” 

Now he wasn’t exactly an English genius but he had been learning English since he was 9 and he knew exactly what those words meant. His face fell a little and he laughed awkwardly, saying jokingly “Ah you forgot the boy..” But, he just put his smile back on and pretended he had homework to do, ending the call with a “Love you.” He didn’t forget to note that Wonwoo just waved, a small smile on his lips at something said from behind the camera. 

There were tears in Mingyu’s eyes the moment he clicked the red exit button on his application. He cried for hours that day, his heart aching so hard as he longed for Wonwoo’s thin fingers to be rubbing up and down his spine like he loved to whenever they were spooning. He missed the crinkle of his nose when he was really happy, the way he would squint whenever he needed to read something and he had forgotten his glasses, how he would stare off into space when he was sleepy, and how he bit the tips of his fingers when he was thinking. He missed every little thing, including the way he would caress Mingyu’s jaw and hold him close after a fight. 

So, Mingyu did what any boyfriend would do when they missed their boyfriend and got onto a travel website, checking his bank account to see how much he could afford to pay for a ticket to Seattle. He had barely enough to scrape by for the next month and afford his trip. His bank account would be drained and he was so screwed if something went wrong, but he wanted to go see his boyfriend so badly. Something told him that it was a bad idea, but it was almost their anniversary and it had been months. 

He boarded the plane exactly two days before their three year anniversary with one carry on and a backpack, prepared for the long flight ahead and the exciting prospect of seeing his lover for the first time since August. Somewhere in the middle of the Pacfic he passed out in his seat, cramped and exhausted since he could only afford the flight that left at four am. 

Mingyu woke up to the feeling of the plane landing on the strip, groggy and forgetting where he was for just a moment before realizing that he was finally there, excitement shooting through his body as he whipped out his passport and bag, preparing himself to get off. He was through customs with minimal miscommunication and was blinking at the rental car sign before he knew it, sighing as he walked in. 

It was an affair that should not have taken him forty five minutes to accomplish, but he accomplished it, his hands clutching his rented Kia keys and his carry on, ready to go surprise Wonwoo and finally see his boyfriend. Something reared inside him, and he brushed it off, trying to convince himself that it was nervousness from being this close to Wonwoo. 

The feeling grew stronger as he drove from SeaTac to Seattle University, his hands shaking against the steering wheel as he drew closer and closer to where Wonwoo was. He found the dorm building with some difficulty, overwhelmed by the American roads and how people drove in their big trucks and cars. 

Mingyu parked, peering up at the building with a small smile and nervous ache in his stomach. He would come down for his things, he decided. The hall was the biggest on campus and Wonwoo lived at the top of the 12 story building. Mingyu phoned Wonwoo as he stood outside the building, his brows furrowing as his call went straight to voicemail. Maybe his phone died, Mingyu tried to tell himself, leaning against the building as he tried again, his call going straight to voicemail again. He hung up as he heard some voices along with messy kissing sounds echo against the buildings from the parking lot.

A laugh, one that sounded suspiciously like Wonwoo’s was drawing closer and Mingyu prayed to whatever was watching him from above that it wasn’t his boyfriend of three years because he could hear the sounds of lips smacking against each other and love sick giggles, ones that he would let out once upon a time when the other man tickled him as he kissed his neck. His face paled as the two bodies drew closer and Mingyu was sure he was about to be sick all over the gum splattered concrete. He could see them pressed against each other and the figure that looked like Wonwoo was drawing his hand up and down his partner’s back soothingly. Like he would do to Mingyu to bring him comfort. 

It was almost like a horror scene in Mingyu’s mind as the universe slowed down and Mingyu saw familiar features appear in the light that was being emitted from the dorm building. 

“ _Hey do you-Oh god._ ” Wonwoo trailed off as he caught sight of Mingyu. Of Mingyu’s paled face, wide misty eyes, and slack mouth. He pushed the boy off him, the one that was trying to kiss his neck as he reached out for Mingyu, the younger man’s hands shaking as he saw what was happening. It clicked and he felt his stomach lurch into his throat as he tried to find the words. He tried to speak but a horrible choked noise came out of his mouth as he felt his first tear fall down his face. He just shook his head, not even wanting to wait for an explanation. 

“Gyu, wait.” Wonwoo pleaded, his own eyes holding unshed tears as he tried to get him to stop. Mingyu shrugged his hand off, walking briskly to his rental as he started crying harder. He threw his keys against the passenger seat as he got in, locking the doors and starting to sob. 

Mingyu had broken his foot when he was younger, climbing in trees and being reckless, falling out. The pain that shot through his foot was excruciating and he refused to climb trees for almost a year after he got his cast off. He thought that was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life, the sharp fear and pain still imprinted on his mind but, the pain of having his heart ripped out was the worst feeling he had ever experienced in his life, his chest painfully hollow. He was panting through his tears, his nose dripping, and he leaned his head against the steering wheel, hiding his face from even the dark sky. 

He laughed bitterly and smacked the wheel hard, one conclusion falling into his lap. 

Mingyu really should have known.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I have ever published on here and it most likely sucks because I wrote this an hour ago, despite the fact that I have a huge WIP fic that has been my baby for the last month, I decided to publish because this is something that I needed to put out there.
> 
> This fic is based loosely after my last break up and it's born from my sadness and pain, as I just needed to write something that wasn't just word vomit in my journal. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, follow my twitter: @KUNHANG4Y


End file.
